The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, particularly to an image processing apparatus performing the functions of a copying machine, printer, scanner and facsimile machine.
A multifunctional machine integrating the functions of a copying machine, printer, scanner and facsimile machine contains various setup items for defining the job operation conditions such as resolution, density and enlargement/reduction rate. A user can execute a job under a desired operation conditions by appropriate change of the value of the setup item, when inputting a job such as copying.
Normally, the standard value for each setup item is registered in advance as a machine default value. When a job is inputted, this machine default value is presented as a default value of each setup item. If the set value displayed by default is satisfactory, the operation of the start key alone is satisfactory. If there is any setup item for changing a condition, it is sufficient to change the set value only for that item.
If such a machine default value is closer to the actual status of use operation, there will be greater saving of the trouble in changing the set value separately when the job is inputted. For this reason, an apparatus for automatic setup change of has been proposed. This apparatus counts the frequency of use for each value of a setup item, and ensures that the set value for the highest frequency of use will be the machine default value of each setup item. (See Patent Document 1).
Another proposed apparatus is the one that controls the frequency of use according to time zone. For example, in a printer compatible with multiple printer languages, the frequency of use of the program corresponding to each language is counted for each time zone, and the program of the highest frequency of use in each time zone is activated in advance in that time zone and is made to wait. (Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Application Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-168173
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Application Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 11-312061
In cases where the set value displayed by default when the job is inputted is restricted to the machine set value alone, there are a great variety of methods of use by a user even if the machine default value is optimized based on the frequency of use, and there is a big deviation in the frequency of use for each set value in some cases. In such cases, it is difficult to provide an accurate default display of the set value desired by the user, and a separate change of the set value becomes essential in many cases.
Even when arrangements are made in such a way the frequency of use is obtained for each time zone and the set value to be displayed by default is switched according to the time zone, the setting desired by the user cannot be displayed by default at a high probability if there is no sufficient deviation in the frequency of use in each time zone. This increases the need of changing the set value, and it has been difficult to ensure satisfactory operability.
This invention has been made to solve such problems of the conventional technology. It is intended to provide an image processing apparatus that ensures simple setting of various setup items for defining job operation conditions so as to meet the user's requirements.